Patch Notes - October 23, 2008
=GENERAL= Shores of Darkness The KDQ wants you. An elite group within the organization known as Kamelott, Inc. has discovered an artifact believed to belong to an ancient race. The organization is now recruiting all adventurers to assist them in collecting information on the artifact and recover some property they lost on the way. The KDQ is offering all adventurers a spot within their ranks and this spot comes with a full benefits package. So if you are brave enough, join the KDQ at Kamelott’s Landing in the Shores of Darkness. Help the KDQ investigate the strange artifact discovered on the forgotten battlefield. Become an agent of the KDQ rising up the ranks as you gain faction and accomplish tasks unlocking new reward potential along the way. A new camp where players can meet, group up, craft, browse the market, or store items in their bank. Repeat the quests daily gaining faction and more chances at rewards. Over 700 new equip-able items are available for those who help the KDQ. A variety of new expendable potions. A diplomacy slot item similar to the Isle of Dawn bracelet. A new never released mount. Some other rare and unique items. New recipes. The introduction of new item mods. Healing Effectiveness Healing Crit Chance Healing Crit Amount Flurry Resistance Rage Resistance Another chapter in the story of the Xennumet. =RAIDS= Lost Canyon Karax Woefather awaits any adventurers who want wish to challenge him. Be wary when travelling in the Lost Canyon. Ruin Falls Another one of Torkald’s brothers, Varking the Accursed has risen up challenging any who are brave enough to find him in Ruin Falls. Zossyr Hakrel The Jharru of Zossyr Hakrel need help stopping the force known as Guar the Earthen Destroyer Blighted Lands Si'Imr-Li the Harbinger stands at the gate of the nexus guarding the door to the ulvari homeland. Can you defeat him and find out more about this strange threat to Telon? Fengrot Reitemized Fengrot’s loot table has been revamped. His old loot has been moved to a bonus loot table split between him and Varking. A variety of all new items have been added to a separate table. These new items should better match the difficulty of the encounter. APW The Core Processor will drop the dungeon specific loot like the Exalted (ores, gems, molds, dusts, etc.), plus he has his own unique loot now. Much to the dismay of the Thestran Watch, some happy haunts have assembled a small party outside of New Targonor to celebrate the Festival of the Grim Harvest, despite Sartok’s recent activities in Telon. Interested parties should hurry, as there’s no telling how long they’ll be gathered. The Core Processor has received it's very own loot table with some unique items. In addition, if you have already destroyed the core and completed the quest, The Core, then you now have the option to receive a copy of the cracked crystal command matrix. Speak with Professor Telpon in the Sanctuary to receive your copy. Note: The professor only offers the extra copy to those who have already completed the quest. The Core Processor now has a 6-day lockout timer. =ADVENTURING= *Some NPCs will now be able to land critical hits. To maintain balance, this has been restricted to new content and certain high-end encounters. *Fixed the riftway map, not displaying after clicking on the riftway. *Fixed a bug for when dead NPCs were not being removed from your antigroup list *Fixed a bug for when dead NPCs were sometimes not being put into a death state *Changed messages for critical heals *Group leader will now see invited characters in group when the leader was previously in a disbanded raid subgroup higher than 1 Rangers *Rangers can now choose to specialize between melee and ranged combat. Please visit your trainers to start on this quest (You must be at least level 10). *Asylea Foxfire will allow you to respec. *Added text feedback to Dusk Arrow's damage portion *Lowered the aggro generated by your finishing attacks *Ferocity now has a 5 minute refresh timer *Swelter is now considered a melee attack *Increased the damage of Swelter *Increased the damage buff portion of Rancor II-IV *Increased the damage of Critical Shot *Critical Shot can now be used in combat *Critical Shot now has a 20 second refresh timer *When used from stealth, Critical Shot now increases your form progression *Increased the stealth bonus damage portion of Critical Shot *Debilitating Shot can now be used in combat *Debilitating Shot no longer deals damage *Debilitating Shot now lasts for 10 attacks or spells *Increased the stun duration on Stunning Shot. *Stunning Shot now costs energy *Stunning Shot now upgrades every 10 levels *Stunning Shot now deals damage if you are in Style of Precision *Ranged specialized Rangers now receive a ranged version of Cripple called Crippling Shot *Debilitating Shot no longer stacks with other abilities in its ability line. *Shocking Arrow now has a 10 second refresh time *Added new ability line Blade Shroud at level 14. Upgrades every 14 levels. *Poison Shot now adds the Burning weakness and exploits the Bleeding Weakness *All finishers are now labeled as such *Evasive Style no longer lowers your damage. *Envenomed Strike now has a root portion for your opponent when used from Nature's Guise *Decreased the run speed debuff on Nature's Guise *Added new ability Prepare Campfire at level *Removed Summon Companion from trainers and players *Added a new secret attack combo named Static Surge =CRAFTING= *Kavos the Dyer, an exotic crafting goods merchant, has set up shop in New Targono *The crafter's rented horse should now properly grant the rented-mount effec *The quests to learn other crafting styles can now not be taken at the same time. This should prevent any issues with taking two quests at the same time, turning one in, and making one quest uncompletable until it is abandoned and re-taken. *Fixed the icon for the item, Batch of Stiff Axe Grips *Fixed the tool tip for item, Set of Cotton Cloth Dolls *Fixed the quest, Learning of Caia. You should now be able to accept the quest *Fixed the level description for item, Plain Ratty Saddlebags *Fixed the 'Required Level' and 'Item Level' description on recipe, Stiff Leather Weapon Upgrade Recipe *Fixed the flagging on the item, Tall Sealed Vielthread Kojani Basket. Item was incorrectly flagged as 'Journeyman Artificer' instead of 'Journeyman Outfitter' *The outfitter recipe for the quest, "Artifact Lost" is now properly removed when the quest is finished =DIPLOMACY= *Fixed a bug with Afrit, Sand Runner *Fixed the proper buff to Parley, Foreign Interest *Fixed quest, Absolutely Painless. You should be able to accept it properly now *Fixed the quest, Deliveries for Haftan where you could sometimes get locked in parley *Fixed NPC Gray Knight Commander (he wasn't responding to your 'Hail' and was gating the quest) *Fixed the preconditions to the Diplomacy Web Quests *Fixed the icon on the item, Sinful Cocoa *The item "Card of the Eyelord" now displays the correct statistics *The item "Tanvu Poet Boots" should now show the correct graphic *Fixed the tooltip for the item, Card of Cost and Result. It should now contain the activated ability in the tooltip *Fixed the deconstruction state on the item, Phylactery of Mard Jeddah =QUESTS= *Fixed the quest, By Night where it was not deleting the quest item upon abandoning the quest *Fixed a broken node on the quest, Tranquil Thought *Fixed a bug where you received improper flagging on the quest, Strength Defined. Should work properly now =ITEMS= *Fixed a stacking issue with Brown Laigone Kojani Caravel Hull *Fixed the description on Exquisite Handwear of Ingenuity. It cannot be upgraded *Fixed the description on Exquisite Sandals of Ingenuity. It cannot be upgraded *Fixed the description on Exquisite Smock of Ingenuity. It cannot be upgraded *Fixed the description on Exquisite Smock of Reasoning. It cannot be upgraded *Fixed a stacking issue with Jade Green Stalwart Kojani Caravel Hull *Fixed a stacking issue with Kojani Caravel Helm *Fixed a stacking issue with Light Blue Laigone Kojani Caravel Hull *Fixed a stacking issue with Light Brown Brega Qalian Caravel Hull *Fixed a stacking issue with Practice Qalian Caravel Mast *Fixed a stacking issue with Practice Qalian Caravel Nyi Figurehead *Fixed a stacking issue with Qalian Caravel Mast *Fixed a stacking issue with Thestran Caravel Rudder *You should now be able to equip Kormstu's Jeweled Warhammer *Fixed the graphics on Masterwork Vagabond's Preserving Stone Hammer of Retribution (previously no appearance was visible) *Fixed the icon for Archmage Robe *Fixed the icon for Skinned Ulvari Robe *Fixed the icon for Talitis' Lost Robe *Fixed the icon for Xylian's Hand Wraps *Fixed the icon for Plagued Tunic Category:Patch Notes